


A Cup of Joe

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [16]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Waverly won't fall for Doc that easily.Written for challenge 016 - "timeless" at gen_drabble.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Doc Holliday
Series: gen_drabble [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Kudos: 1





	A Cup of Joe

"Why, Miss Earp, I do believe this means you have an affection for me."

Waverly glared at Henry over her mug. If he thought a charming attitude and smile were enough to win her over, Doc had another thing coming. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Okay then." He paused, took a sip from his own mug and chuckled. There were some things that didn't change even after a century or more. "Well . . . it's good coffee."

She sat up as if the compliment stroked her ego, but only a little. Waverly wasn't about to tell him she'd ruined the previous batch. "Thank you."


End file.
